


life is hard to understand

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Fluff, Hermann is so precious, M/M, im trying out a new writing stye, perfect couple, so tell me how bad its sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post movie. Hermann leaves for berlin without saying goodbye to Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is hard to understand

**Author's Note:**

> alright! i saw this movie, and i loved the science dudes so much and there love hate relationship. their so cute!
> 
> so they were the subjects of my new writing stye experiment:D

life is funny. the second Newt thought, aren't things looking up for him now, the end of the worlds been canceled, he still has Hermann and his kaiju guts and gosh, thats all he really needs isn't it? but when he walks to the lab he finds one half of the room empty and gone and the chalk boards are blank for the first time in ten years, all he wants to do sit on the floor and cry because dammit, why does he get his hopes up when everybody leaves in the end any way?

Mako finds him passed out on the floor of the trashed lab ten hours later, with a fresh nosebleed and salty tear tracks still visible on his face.

=^=pacific rim=^=

Hermann packs up his lab and flies to berlin, where he buys the house right next door to his sister's place, only a block from the new university he'll be teaching at, and oh look, theres a coffee shop on the corner and isn't this area perfect, with it's big oak tree's and brick townhouses?

no, no it isn't, because hermann is missing his lab-mate, his partner in crime, the love of his life! for newtons own good, he told himself, because that crazy kaiju groupie doesn't return his feelings, and he doesn't want to hurt himself more than he already has.

when he goes to his first lecture, he starts with the story of his ten years working with Newton, because those were the most damn fine ten years of his life and he wasn't about to forget them anytime soon.

why, he thought? because Hermann is a very selfish man, and he is strong enough to admit it.

=^=five years later=^=

Hermann limps down the isle to his podium, like he does every thursday, with his laptop in hand, because he needs that for the power point and he kept all his picture's of newt on there, and dammit its been five years move on!

he begins to give the lecture like always, when he notices a hooded figure in the back of the auditorium he hasn't seen there before, but he brushes it off because no one could hide a weapon or drugs in pants that tight and, well.

the lecture is boring, stretched, because this is the beginners class after all and he gets to teach the advanced class next so he never complains. when the hooded figure in the back stood, and asked why he mentioned this Dr. geiszler person in nearly every class, and does he still work with the good doctor?

Hermann gets quiet,and the other students shout encouragements, because c'mon professor you talk about this guy every lecture we wanna know, tell us please!

when he answers, the bite in his voice is all but gone, and the hooded figure has to walk down the isle a ways to hear him.

"i left, and i haven't seen hide nor hair of him these past five years. it was quite possibly the stupidest decision i have ever made." 

and thats when the hooded figure jumps up onto the stage, pulls back his hood, and oh my god its newton, his now long hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and familiar tattoo's winding up his arms. Hermann is stunned, and he just stands there, only focusing on Newt, his hair, the twisted little smile on his face and the forgiveness in his eyes, and goodness isn't he just as handsome as he was five years ago.

suddenly Newt surges forward, his arms winding around Hermann's waist and his lips locking onto the other mans. there are cheers from the student's, and Hermann waves his hand at them, managing to pull his lips free long enough to tell them to get out, class is over, and they leave smiling because isn't it great that their favorite professor got his happily ever after too?

life really is the strangest thing.


End file.
